The present invention relates to a simple structured water-saving device of stool water box, wherein the plug of the stool water box can be covered on the water outlet quickly so as to save water.
A stool is formed by a stool body and a water box. The stool body collects an amount of excrement. Water in the water box is then used to flush the stool body so as to discharge the excrements out of the stool for being processed. Thus a clean environment is retained and a high quality of life is provided.
Every time the stool is used, water in the water box must be drained out completely. The water drainage is terminated by the application of a plug in the water box which seals the water outlet by gravitational force. However, this method causes a large amount of water to be wasted in that the time required for water flowing into the water box is long due to the fact that water must be completely drained before gravity can force the plug into the water outlet. It may be desirable, in some instances, to stop the flushing action early to save water, such as when only urine is collected in the stool.
Therefore, there exists a need for a novel flushing mechanism which has the function of controlling the water drainage so as to save water.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple structured water-saving device of a stool water box, wherein the water drainage is controllable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple structured water-saving device of stool water box, wherein it can be manufactured easily and has a lower cost.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a simple structured water-saving device of stool water box which can be maintained easily.
To achieve above objectives, the present invention provides a simple structured water-saving device of stool water box comprising a toggle having an inner wall being formed with a plurality of raised rib sections and a press firmly secured to one side of the toggle. The toggle is engaged to a lower end of a water drainage tube of a stool water box and the press is coupled to a top of a plug of the water box. A chain is used to connect the plug with the flush handle. When the flush handle is pressed downwards, the plug will be pulled by the chain to be opened, so that the press bends through an angle and generates an elastic force enacted on the plug. When the flush handle is released, the plug will seal the water outlet of the water box by the application of the elastic force of the press. Therefore, the objective of saving water is achieved.
The various objectives and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.